


Und sonst so?

by MetaCapricorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Deutsch | German, Families of Choice, Gen, Other, Platonic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaCapricorn/pseuds/MetaCapricorn
Summary: Sie lebt jetzt dreisam und plötzlich nimmt der Alltag neue Formen von Liebe an. WG neu gedacht.





	Und sonst so?

**Author's Note:**

> für die beste WG der Welt

>  
> 
> Meine Liebe lernt  
> neue Formen:  
> Sie lässt sich  
> aus der Waschmaschine nehmen  
> zum Trocknen aufhängen  
> zusammen legen und stapeln  
> wenn sie trocken ist.
> 
> Meine Liebe köchelt   
> blubbernd auf dem Herd   
> nach einem langen Tag  
> schmeckt nach Rotwein und Tomaten  
> und steht am Ende   
> neben den Tellern im Geschirrspüler.
> 
> Meine Liebe flucht   
> gemeinsam über die Ignoranz und Verbohrtheit  
> und langt über den Küchentisch,   
> einen Rücken zu stärken  
> oder zwei. Oder drei.
> 
> Meine Liebe grummelt   
> über das verflixte Thermostat   
> und den gestörten Schlaf   
> und den Paketboten  
> und --- mehr nicht.
> 
> Zum Geburtstag verteilt meine Liebe glücklich   
> Streuselkuchen und sitzt   
> \-- nicht auf meinem Bett --  
> und knabbert   
> \-- nicht an meinen Fladen --  
> und leuchtet zufrieden
> 
> Ich mag sie, diese  
> Wäscheliebe,   
> Nudelliebe,   
> Tiradenliebe   
> (Barrikadenliebe?),   
> Rumpelliebe,   
> Feierliebe  
> Sie hat sich in mein Leben gesetzt  
> und macht es mir gemütlich.  
> Da kann sie mal eine Weile so sitzen  
>  bleiben.


End file.
